


Are You Sick of Me?

by p0pcandy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't slept, One Shot, POV Alternating, Sick Character, Sickfic, i can't tag, this is just self indulgent fluff, this is my first fic in this fandom woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: Chat Noir has been acting strange around Ladybug, running off, not talking to her, fighting worse, and worst of all, ignoring her. Not only that but Adrien has been missing for days! What could be going on? Will Marinette find out why Chat Noir is acting so weird? What will she do about Adrien?





	Are You Sick of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> as stated before this is my first fic in this fandom heh I would really like some feedback if I'm doing this okay because I really strive to make the characters as believable as possible- anyway! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"When do you think was the last time Adrien was in class?" Alya asked, knowing full well her friend would be on the case, seeing as it was Adrien. Although, Marinette's thoughts were elsewhere. Chat Noir had been acting very strange lately, ignoring her sometimes and excusing himself a lot. He ran off more than usual and it was starting to get on her nerves... Not only that the flirty comments had stopped, but that was only one of the weird things Chat Noir was acting weirdly about. She squinted her eyes at the empty seat in front of her. She didn't have time to think about Adrien when her own partner was completely ignoring her and running off any chance he got. "Girl... are you listening to me?"

"H-Huh?" Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, looking to Alya, "What did you say?"

"I said when was the last time Adrien was at school?" 

"I don't know... it's been a while,"

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Nino, Adrien's best friend, over heard the girl's conversation. 

"Oh, Adrien has a nasty flu, he's been gone for a while," Marinette suddenly forgot about the ditching cat.

"Oh no! I-Is he okay?" Worry washed over her face as she tried to think of someway to get to Adrien without it seeming weird. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, he texted me a little bit ago saying something like 'I wish superheros could get rid of sickness' I'm sure he's thinking about Ladybug and Chat Noir,"

"What? Does he need someone to save him from a flu monster?"

".....yeah...." Marinette's head came swarming with ideas. Maybe if she went to his house as Ladybug maybe that would cheer him up a little... She could say that she sent Ladybug- or... herself, but then maybe she could get a chance to talk to Adrien, with and without the mask!

 

Marinette quickly brushed off Alya. saying she had something important to do, and her time with 'studying' would have to wait until later- or tomorrow... She would send the details to Alya later, but right now she had something important to do. She rushed into an alleyway.

"Tikki," Just as she had said her name the little red Kwami popped out.

"Marinette, I don't know if this is all that good of an idea, maybe you should find Chat Noir and ask him what's up?"

"He'd just brush me off again Tikki, I don't want to deal with an angry cat right now, spots on." With the words she transformed, turning into Ladybug, and with a swing of her yoyo she was off.

 

"Plagg! Get that stuff away from me!"

"But cheese always makes me feel better!" Plagg insisted, trying to give Adrien the cheese but Adrien just turned away with a hand over his mouth.

"It stinks," he said underneath his hand, shooting a glare at Plagg. 

"I think your attitude stinks, I-" Plagg's eyes widened and he hid immediately, just as a knock came on Adrien's window. The boy looked up to his rather large window and blush covered his face, making him look more flushed then he already was.

"L-Ladybug?"  _ Oh no... _ He got up and walked to the window, opening it as she jumped in.

"Hey! A-Adrien right?" She smiled widely at the boy who gulped and nodded, "You...Your friend u-uh Marinette, she wanted me to see if you were okay!" Marinette wanted to make sure he was okay...so she sent Ladybug? It was weird, but he'd be sure to thank her anyway later.

"O-Oh uh... cool," he rubbed behind his neck, looking away.  _ Why did he have to be so awkward out of cat costume _ ? She smiled at him regardless and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you have the flu," Adrien nodded as she leads him to his bed to lay down, "How long have you had it?"

"So long..." Adrien mumbled, glaring at the ceiling. He wanted to do something already, he hated being stuck indoors all day. Not only that akuma's were so much harder to defeat when you had stomach issues. Ladybug looked worried before placing a hand on his forehead. 

"You're burning up," Adrien saw her look for something out of his peripheral vision.

"Do you need something my...."  _ crap _ "my room is uh full of stuff..." weird save, but a save nonetheless. Ladybug looked back at him.

"You're worse than I thought," Adrien only blinked a few times in response. Worse than she thought? What was that supposed to mean? Was it... oh he wasn't making sense was he? He sighed and looked away, feeling his stomach clench up. 

"I feel bad for worrying Marinette so badly,"

"H-Huh?" When he looked back to Ladybug her face was almost as red as her mask. He smiled at her and shifted his eyes over to his door.

"I mean, she must be super worried to send you to my rescue. Too bad Chat Noir didn't show up too, then she must've been ultra worried," he laughed at his own joke. He'd known Ladybug and Marinette had a connection, pretty much being friends he guessed. Alya bragged about it a lot, about how her best friend had set her up for an interview with Ladybug. Plus, he's visited her sometimes as Chat Noir, he'd be happy to call that a friendship.

"She would've if Chat Noir would answer me..." Ladybug glared at the water bottle she had found. She realized a small slip up and looked up, "B-Because she doesn't know where Chat is so she would have to get me to call him!" with an awkward giggle she gave Adrien the water bottle. He took it in his hand but didn't drink any.

"He's ignoring you?" He looked puzzled. He was sure he wasn't ignoring Ladybug, he'd be there in an instant if she called. Even if he felt bad. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Sadly, he always runs off when fighting akumas and he keeps ignoring the plans- or anything- I'm saying to him." Was he really doing that?

"I'm sor-" his eyes widened, "sorry that that's happening to you Ladybug!" if she noticed his higher voice she didn't say anything. She just sighed and nodded. 

"It's not your fault Adrien,"  _ yeah it was _ . He looked to the water bottle. All those times he ran away is because well... He grimaced. "Chat Noir must be in a sour mood, I'll ask him about it later." When the silence from Adrien was too much for her she walked over and tapped him on his shoulder, "Hey is there anything you need before I go?" Adrien shook his head, his grip slightly tightening on the water bottle. Ladybug retracted her hand. "O...Okay uh, get well soon," as she left she didn't say her usual bug out.

But Adrien wasn't thinking about that...

Did he hurt Ladybug by not answering her or paying attention to her? Was he really that sick that he just didn't want to answer her? He looked towards the window... he needed answers... Marinette was Ladybug's friend... maybe she would know what Ladybug was really feeling. He didn't even hesitate to say "Claws out!"

 

Although he was a fan of the wind on his face and leaping over buildings- Chat Noir was sure he could've picked a better day to run across Paris. He leapt down onto the bakery's balcony and looked through one of the windows upside down.

"I don't know what to do Tikki- he's so sick..." So she was still worried about Adrien-... him... but who was Tikki? He knocked on the window, scaring her. He tried to let on a smile but he just wasn't feeling good enough too. He probably shouldn't have came after all. She opened the window and looked at him confused. "Chat Noi-"

"Hello Purrincess," he cooed at her as she opened the window a little wider to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you do when someone's mad at you?"

"H-Huh?" Marinette looked shocked.

"Like... let's say... your friend is mad at you... for ignoring them but you weren't ignoring them it's just you don't feel good and-" she put a finger to his lips.

"Woah, slow down Chat, what are you going on about?"

"I think... Ladybug's mad at me," he held his tail and almost looked like he was getting scolded. Marinette, on the other hand, looked unamused.

"And why do you think that?" Chat knew he couldn't say that she visited him when he was Adrien.

"I just... have this feline feeling,"

"Feline... feeling?"

"I know when something  _ cat _ astrophic is going to happen,"

"I... _ see _ , Chat why don't you talk this out with Ladybug?"

"I can-...W-Where's your restroom?"

"What?" Marinette looked shocked but the green look on Chat's face said it all, "U-Uhm down stairs and down the hall to your left." He was already bolting downstairs. So Chat was sick too? Was it an akuma making people sick? She shook her head. _ No way _ . Maybe Chat just ate something bad before coming to her house. Anyway, she would have to clean the bathroom now. No way she was going to tell her mom a superhero got sick in their bathroom. Thank goodness they were still in the bakery. 

It took a while but he came back up the stairs and sat down on her sofa, "Sorry..."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah... I got the flu... T-That's another thing, uh... I can't concentrate on fighting akumas and I think that's making her mad at me,"

"There's no way she's mad at you Chaton," Marinette smiled at him and walked over to push back his slightly greasy hair and pet his head, "Just tell her, she'll understand." She wasn't even sure what really brought this up anyway, was Chat really that scared that she was mad at him. Well, she was a bit annoyed with him but not anymore. How could she be? He was sick and still trying to be at her side. 

"I really hope she does..." he leaned into Marinette's touch. It was nice to have a friend like her, she always knew what to say. It was too bad she seemed so afraid of Adrien... He looked up into her eyes, which seemed to hold some kind of worry for him.

"You should get home Chat, I wouldn't want you to be stuck here,"

"Is my princess kicking me out?" he joked, looking hazily into her eyes. There was that annoyed face again.

"Chat... go home..." he didn't pass up the chance to tease.

"Woe is me, my princess is kicking me out! Kicking a poor sick cat on the street!" Marinette sighed and sat by him, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting but he stayed still to see what she was doing. She put a hand on his forehead and looked even more concerned.

"What will my parents think if they find out I'm hiding you in here, while you're sick..." 

"I'm sure they'll understand," He tried his best to give a smile, feeling his stomach start to mess with him again. 

"You should go home so you can be taken care of by your family." Chat suddenly looked solemn, shifting his gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah..." Marinette felt bad, did the cat superhero not have a family? What if they  _ weren't _ taking care of him. 

"Chat..." He stood, not looking back at Marinette. 

"I'm going to go, thanks for letting me confide in you Marinette," No princess? No joke? Did... she hurt Chat Noir?

 

The next day was hectic for Marinette, taking care of Adrien early in the morning because she kinda did promise and then an akuma attack while she was in school. At least now she could tell Chat Noir she wasn't mad at him. She landed on a rooftop, trying to find where she had seen the akuma go. A groggy, sick looking cat hero landed beside her.

"Ladybug," he greeted, looking exhausted. 

"Kitty? Are you alright?" she at least had to pretend to look shocked to see him so... well... bad. 

"I'm sick," he simply stated, standing up straight and squinting across the Parisian horizon. Ladybug went over to him and put a hand on his back.

"You can sit this one out Chat,"

"And miss being with you?" It sounded like it was meant to be flirtatious, but his gaze seemed so hurt. 

"You look so terrible," 

"Thanks..." Chat said raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't a compliment it wa-"

"Look, you don't need to worry about me Ladybug, I'm fine." He didn't look fine and there was no way Ladybug was believing that either. 

"You should go home,"

" _ We _ should fight this akuma,"

"I can take this on my own Chat, go home."

"I'm not going." he crossed his arms and looked towards the ground.

"Aren't you sick?"

"Of you," he shot his gaze towards Ladybug, seeing her look shocked, "I-I didn't mean it like that..." he tried to recover. He just wanted to be by her side... keep her safe- was that so hard for her to understand? She didn't say anything more to him as she continued to hop over rooftops. Maybe he should just go home... But he wasn't going too. Ladybug needed his help, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

He landed just above where Ladybug was confronting the akumatized victim. "Where is Chat Noir?!" they screamed out as they pointed a staff at her. It was all too perfect.

"Right here!" he jumped down to confront the akumatized victim, but with a twist of bad luck he fell on his knees and tried to keep his stomach contents in. 

"Chat! I told you to go home!"

"Aw, is the little kitty sick?" 

"Ah- is it that obvious?" he joked, he staggered while standing back onto his feet, "I wouldn't leave my lady alone, not even for a second!" the akumatized victim frowned.

"Really?" Without Chat responding they moved in front of him and swiftly kicked him to the ground.  _ He really was not feeling good _ . "Well, then it'll be easy to take your miraculous!" 

"Not so fast!" Ladybug yelled behind him, She kicked the akumatized victim back, "I thought you were sick of me Chat Noir," she said, grabbing her yoyo and swinging it around.

"Sick of you not letting me help you," he tried to keep calm, but his stomach was making him want to run away.

"I just don't want you hurt," she murmured, looking back at him. The akumatized person lept for her and Chat Noir swiftly jumped in between taking the blow, knocking him to the ground a few feet away, "Chat!" she looked to the akumatized person with a glare. The akuma had to be in the staff. With a few quick movements and a use of her lucky charm she was able to defeat the person. 

Her next move was running to Chat Noir's side as he emptied which had to be at this point just pure bile onto the ground. She cringed and put a hand on his back. "You okay?" a whimper was heard from the cat hero and she took that as a no. "Oh kitty..." he looked up at her, tears prickling his eyes. "Do you need help home?"

"But then you'll know where I live,"

"I'll take you halfway?"

"Take me... t-to Marinette's," Ladybug seemed shocked then annoyed, maybe he should've suggested her own house? Did she have a thing against Marinette? He just really wanted to see her for some reason. She made him feel really content last time he was there. 

"Are... you serious?"

"I just threw up and I'm crying does it look like I'm joking?"

"...No?" Ladybug helped Chat Noir up and let him cling to her as she swung to...  _ her _ house. She set him on the balcony and let him sit there. "I... have to go, just tell her I brought you here, and I'm sorry,"

"mhmm" Chat Noir replied, staring up at the sky. ‘ _ Poor Kitty. _ ’ She thought before landing on the ground and hiding before she detransformed. She caught Tikki in her hands.

"What should I do Tikki?"

"He's obviously not feeling that well Marinette, maybe you should help him out," the red kwami said as she was offered a cookie. 

"Alright... but he owes me one," Marinette hid Tikki before walking into the bakery and saying hello to her parents before rushing up to her room. How was she going to look like she just happened upon him? After a few minutes of thinking, she climbed up onto the balcony, "Chat... Noir?" she asked cautiously. 

"Purrincess," he gave a weak smile to her that made her feel  _ weird _ she walked over and brushed a few strands of hair from his flushed face. 

"You look terrible," she mumbled, giving him a swift hug, "what happened?"

"I said something mean to Ladybug..." he looked away, as she pulled back. "I told her I'm sick of her," a laugh came from Marinette and he glared at her, "It's not funny,"

"Let me guess, you think she hates you?" 

"She's probably sick of  _ me _ ."

"Oh Chat," Marinette smiled at him, "She doesn't hate you,"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Uh..." Marinette looked around, "Yeah..." a small 'hmph' came from the cat hero. 

"You don't have to lie," She bit her lip, she wanted to tell him just to ease his feelings. She pet his head and his gaze came back to her.

"Don't think about it too much Chat, I'm sure Ladybug knows you're delirious and not in the right mind set," he gave a weak smile at her words and looked away, a tint of blush on his face.

"You're right Marinette," 

 

"Adrien you're back!" Alya said with a smile as she waved at the blonde boy. Marinette would be happy when she walked into class today to see that Adrien was okay, and not dying like Nino over exaggerated. Just when she thought her friend was just a little bit late she got a text from her.

> **Sorry I'm sick won't be there today :C**

"Oh no," Alya said frowning at her phone.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, tinge of worry on his expression. He didn't see Marinette yet, and even if she was famous for being late she never was this late. Plus, maybe a certain cat was a little curious about his princess.

"Marinette's sick," A sparkle came into Alya's eye, he knew that look. He gave a soft laugh when he heard the words, "You should check on her after school,"

"Wouldn't she rather see her best friend?" He smiled at Alya only getting a huff in return. 

 

But he did visit...

Just... not as Adrien. 


End file.
